Gold vs Silver
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Extrañas criaturas nunca antes vistas invaden Forks forzando a los Cullen a hacer lo que sea necesario para defender su hogar y a sí mismos de las misteriosas asesinas de ojos plateados.  /Femslash/
1. Chapter 1

_**I  
>Asesinas de Ojos Plateados<strong>_

Los Cullen y los licántropos estaban discutiendo en la frontera. En las últimas semanas varias personas habían desaparecido del pueblo sin dejar rastro, hasta que el sheriff Swan había descubierto los cadáveres a la orilla del río. Todos estaban con el estómago abierto y les faltaban las entrañas. La versión oficial decía que fue la obra de un asesino en serie, pero era obvio que se trataba de una criatura sobrenatural. Tanto vampiros como licántropos habían tratado de rastrear el olor de la criatura, pero no encontraban pistas por ninguna parte. Además no olía como vampiro, o como cualquier otra criatura que conocieran. Era bastante extraño y alarmante.

—Lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos, es recopilar información rezando por encontrar una pista —dijo Carlisle muy serio.

—Apoyo a Carlisle. Si no sabemos con exactitud a qué nos estamos enfrentando, no podremos vencerlo ni en sueños.

Los lobos asintieron. No les gustaba hacerles caso a los vampiros, pero en esos momentos Carlisle era la voz de la razón.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, en un pequeño motel a medio camino a Forks, cuatro camionetas se estacionaron y salieron sus ocupantes, varias rubias y una castaña, que utilizaban gafas oscuras. Eran chicas muy bellas, con una piel como de porcelana y hermosos cabellos rubios que parecían emitir un brillo plateado. El gerente se había dormido con el periódico sobre la cara, por lo que tuvieron que sacudirlo.<p>

—Disculpe… disculpe…

—Ehmmm… Oh! Perdón! ¿En qué puedo servirles, señoritas?

—Quisiéramos unas… unas ocho habitaciones por favor.

—Eh… por supuesto señorita. Tenemos disponibles más que suficientes. ¿A nombre de quién hago el registro?

—A nombre de Miria. Miria Silvershine.

—Por supuesto, tengan sus llaves.

Las chicas tomaron las llaves y le dieron las gracias al hombre; luego fueron a sus habitaciones. Clare, Dietrich, Galatea y Anastasia tenían sus propias habitaciones; las demás se fueron en grupos de dos. Miria y Tabitha compartían un cuarto, Helen y Deneve otro, Yuma y Cynthia otro y por último Miata y Clarice.

—Mamá, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

—En la habitación número 14 Miata, ven. Es por aquí.

La jovencita de quince años siguió a la mujer de cabello castaño con un gesto entre ausente y somnoliento.

Una vez cada una se había acomodado en sus cuartos, se reunieron en la habitación de Miria.

—Muy bien, ya todas conocen la situación: esa cosa sigue suelta y no podemos permitir que siga avanzando.

—¿Y qué hay del otro problema? Siento la presencia de un clan de vampiros bastante grande… son… nueve…

—Eso lo dejamos para después.

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios dejando a Miria y a Tabitha solas. La Fantasmagórica Miria trataba de pensar mientras Tabitha le besaba el oído seductoramente. Estaba estresada, pero al final decidió dejarse llevar… ya tendrían suficiente tiempo de pensar en estrategias al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, los Cullen debían ir al supermercado. Antes compraban comida sólo para disimular, pero la constante presencia de los lobos en la casa hacía que la comida fuera algo en verdad necesario. Alice trataba de ver el futuro de aquella extraña criatura a petición de Edward, pero era algo imposible. Sus poderes sólo funcionaban con vampiros o seres humanos. Aún así, ella también quería probar suerte. Estaba tan concentrada, que no se fijó cuando se chocó con una muchacha rubia con el cabello cortado justo a la altura de la barbilla.<p>

—Oh! Lo lamento tanto! Naturalmente no me pasa esto.

—No pasa nada —respondió la joven .

—Ah! Ten, por suerte no le pasó nada a tus gafas —dijo Alice pasándoselas.

La mujer las tomó y se levantó dirigiéndole a Alice una sonrisa despreocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. La vampira también sonrió.

—Soy Alice.

—Soy Clare, un placer —dijo la joven estrechándole la mano.

Alice seguía sonriente, pero su sonrisa se congeló una fracción de segundo cuando vio a la mujer a los ojos. Unos extraños y fríos ojos plateados. Clare notó la extraña actitud de la joven al verla, por lo que se colocó las gafas de inmediato.

—Bueno; yo me voy por aquí…

Clare tomó sus bolsas de compra y se dirigió a su camioneta apretando el paso.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Edward de repente apareciendo por atrás de Clare.

—Sí… sólo tenemos algunas —dijo Emmett apareciendo a la izquierda de Clare.

—Veo que estoy rodeada —dijo la rubia tranquilamente mientras abría el maletero de su camioneta y acomodaba las bolsas de compra ignorando a las extrañados vampiros. Finalmente sacó una enorme espada, demasiado grande para un humano, pero a ella no parecía molestarle el peso.

—No tengo tanto tiempo para estarlo perdiendo, por lo que lo haré rápido —dijo lanzándose contra Edward.

El vampiro estaba sorprendido, estaba claro que esta mujer era una criatura sobrenatural debido a su fuerza y agilidad (al punto que hasta él tenía bastante dificultad para eludir sus movimientos). Emmett quiso ayudar a su hermano interponiéndose entre él y la espada de la rubia con la esperanza de romper la espada, pero sólo logró ser herido de gravedad. La espada de Clare seguía intacta. Edward realmente la pasaba mal. Por alguna razón, tampoco podía leer la mente de la chica haciendo más difícil la pelea. Finalmente, Alice saltó contra la chica arrancándole el brazo con el que sostenía la espada. Clare comenzó a sangrar, pero su sangre sólo hizo que los vampiros sintieran náuseas. Era un olor tan extrañamente repulsivo, que los Cullen sentían ganas de vomitar, aunque no pudieran. Era una horrible sensación. Clare decidió aprovechar el momento de paz para tomar su brazo y ponérselo de vuelta.

Cuando el horrible olor de la sangre de Clare ya no estaba, los vampiros se prepararon para un contraataque, pero esta vez Clare estaba decidida a luchar con todo lo que tenía. Ante los horrorizados Cullen, sus ojos pasaron de plateado a dorado mientras su fuerza y agilidad aumentaban. Los tres hermanos trataban de defenderse, pero la espada de Clare era tan rápida que no podían hacer nada por parar sus movimientos. Finalmente los tres cayeron, pues ya no tenían fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

—Es mejor que no se interpongan en nuestro camino. Ustedes los vampiros nos son más que otro estúpido experimento de La Organización, lo único que queda de los Antiguos Días. Tampoco les recomiendo que vayan tras el Ser Despertado. Si no pueden contra una Guerrera Claymore, mucho menos contra uno de ellos.

Finalmente la joven subió a su camioneta y se alejó.

"Suerte que no había un humano cerca" pensó Edward dolorido.

* * *

><p><em>Ey! Aquí Mr.E con una idea nueva. Soy un Otaku incorregible, pero me gusta Twillight, por lo que pensé hacer que se cruzara con mi manga preferido. Se me ocurrió esto porque creo que los vampiros de Ms. Meyer tienen capacidades muy parecidas a las guerreras Claymore de Yagi-sensei, así que... <em>

_Igual no sufran, no le haré nada a los Cullen y espero que a más de alguno le haya entrado curiosidad por ver Claymore. Bueno, Read & Review! Se aceptan críticas negativas!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**II  
>Los lobos y las dos guerreras <strong>_

—¿Dices que una sola los dejó así a los tres?

—Que sí Carlis… Aaaaay!

—Lo siento hijo; pero tengo que curarte —dijo Carlisle apretando los vendajes un poco más. Estaba muy preocupado. Él estaba muy conciente de que había criaturas misteriosas en todas partes del mundo, pero no sabía que había unas tan poderosas que podían dejar a tres vampiros bastante maduros en tales condiciones sin ayuda de nadie. Por su parte, a Edward le preocupaba lo que dijo la mujer acerca de un "Ser Despertado". No sabía a lo que ser refería, pero no le agradaba nada. Sobre todo la parte en la que la chica insinuó que era más poderoso que ella.

—Bueno, ¿pero te pondrás bien, Edward?

—Tranquila mi amor. Esa criatura se limitó a incapacitarnos. Además creo que esta vez, yo me lo busqué.

—Sí, cálmate Bella. Van a estar bien. El asunto aquí es pensar en las criaturas. Si es verdad que hay más de un tipo de ser extraño, ¿quién es el que anda devorando a los del pueblo? —añadió Jasper un poco preocupado.

—La verdad creo que esto es obra del tal "Ser Despertado". Después de todo ella nos dejó vivir. Además creo que no nos hubiera atacado de haber tratado de interrogarla.

—Lo que es más preocupante, pues eso quiere decir que trata de no llamar nuestra atención.

Los Cullen se quedaron callados pensando.

En la playa de La Push, varios jóvenes estaban fascinados con las turistas. Eran dos chicas rubias; una de ellas tenía el cabello hasta la mitad del cuello con un hermoso flequillo entre los ojos que le daba un aire seductor, la otra tenía el cabello tan corto como el de un muchacho, pero era extrañamente femenina. Varios chicos hubieran tratado de ligar con ellas de no ser porque se estaban tomando de las manos y en más de una ocasión la del flequillo le había robado un beso a su compañera. Helen y Deneve habían sido enviadas hacia aquel lugar para recopilar información; pero, a petición de Helen, habían decidido pasar un buen rato en la playa. Por suerte, habían recogido bastante información gracias a un libro de leyendas locales que habían comprado en una tienda local de artesanías. Deneve leía fascinada todo lo referente a los "Fríos" y los lobos de La Push. Para ella estaba bastante claro que todo era verdad, pues los vampiros no eran nada a la que no estuviera acostumbrada. Por su parte Helen disfrutaba ser el centro de atención. Fue entonces cuando se fijaron en Mike y Ángela. Los dos iban de la mano muy tranquilos, perdidos en su propia nube de felicidad. Cuando la pareja sintió su mirada, les sonrieron amablemente y siguieron caminando sin hacerles mucho caso.

—Demonios, pobre chica. ¿Crees qué…?

—Estoy segura. Vamos por nuestras espadas y salvémosla de un destino fatal.

Las Claymore se levantaron y se dirigieron a su auto actuando con normalidad. Aún así captaron la atención de Sam. Para él, no le era algo normal que dos turistas decidieran irse así como así a pleno medio día, justo cuando el sol despedía más calor en ese frío lugar. Una vez en la camioneta, tomaron sus espadas. Deneve tenía dos y Helen una.

—Miria, aquí Helen —dijo la chica del flequillo por teléfono — no vas a creerlo, pero sentimos una débil aura Yoki.

—¿Es el despertar?

—No, eso es lo peor. No es más que un Yoma.

—¿Un Yoma? ¿Seguras?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Deneve tomando el teléfono. —Parece que no acabamos con todos ellos después de todo.

—Muy bien, quiero que acaben con la criatura sin armar escándalo. No queremos que el Ser Despertado se de cuenta de nuestra presencia. Además tampoco quiero que los vampiros sepan cuántos somos en realidad. Lo de Clare ya nos dificultó las cosas demasiado.

Las guerreras asintieron y se subieron al auto. Su plan era estacionarlo donde no pudiera ser encontrado con facilidad y luego ir a la acción. Después de conseguir un sitio en pleno bosque, las chicas tomaron sus espadas y decidieron ir corriendo hacia donde sentían el aura de Mike. Usando su velocidad Claymore, llegaron en tres minutos. La pareja de "enamorados" estaba en una cueva cercana a la playa, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran actuar sin llamar la atención. Mike estaba en una actitud muy romántica con Ángela y la chica estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse, pero justo cuando Mike había comenzado a sacar su blusa, las dos asesinas de ojos plateados cayeron a su lado asustándolo.

—¿Te parece un buen lugar para hacer cosas indecentes?

Mike iba a responder, pero entonces vio los ojos de las chicas. No sabía qué estaban pasando, pero intuía que esos ojos no presagiaban nada bueno. Deneve se estaba acercando peligrosamente, cuando un aullido se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad. Sam saltó contra las dos chicas, pero Helen estiró su brazo varios metros, dándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo fuera de combate. Mientras uno de los Alfas estaba aturdido, el otro decidió atacar por otro lado, pero Helen y Deneve ya habían saltado eludiendo su ataque desesperado.

—Oigan, no se interpongan!

—No queremos lastimarlos. Tenemos que acabar con este ser antes que devore las entrañas de su amiga —dijo Deneve apuntando hacia Mike.

Los lobos sólo rugieron.

—Creo que no nos creen.

—Bien, tu encárgate de ellos, yo jugaré un poco con el Yoma.

Deneve asintió y se lanzó contra los lobos. Sam decidió cobrar venganza y le arrancó el brazo a Deneve de un mordisco. Ante los aturdidos lobos, Deneve se hizo crecer un brazo nuevo y siguió luchando, después de recuperar su segunda espada de las fauces de Leah.

—Miria estará orgullosa.

Dos lobos le cortaron el paso a Helen, pero ella estiró su brazo varios metros y estuvo a punto de traspasar el cuerpo de Mike, pero el joven eludió el golpe cayendo hacia atrás. Quil decidió aprovechar la situación y atacar a la frustrada Helen, pero la Claymore la eludió de un ágil salto.

"Estas cosas son más hábiles que los vampiros" pensó Embry asustado. "Pero fíjate bien en la técnica de la del cabello más largo. Al parecer, está tratando de eludir nuestros ataques con más urgencia que su compañera. Tal vez ella no puede regenerarse". Esta vez las dos manadas se dividieron. Mientras que la de Jacob se encargaba de neutralizar a Helen, la de Sam trataba de acabar con Deneve.

—Parece que se comparten pensamientos. Están demasiado sincronizados. —dijo Helen apretando los dientes.

—Tendremos que usar el 10% de nuestra capacidad —respondió Deneve cambiando sus ojos de plateado a dorado.

Su pareja la imitó. Finalmente podrían ir a casa. Los lobos la estaban pasando mal, sorprendentemente esas dos ahora eran mucho más rápidas y más fuertes que hacía unos minutos. Mike y Ángela aprovecharon la oportunidad para huir, pero Helen los vio por el rabillo del ojo y estiró su brazo para cortarle la pierna a Mike, que ya iba por la entrada de la cueva. Los lobos se sorprendieron al ver esa sangre color púrpura y de un olor muy extraño. Finalmente Mike dejó su forma humana y se dejó ver tal cual era. Era una criatura color café lodoso de dos metros de altura, con ojos dorados y una hilera de amenazadores colmillos.

—Por fin te muestras, Yoma.

—Grrrrr…. Ya me había acostumbrado a este cuerpo. Ustedes dos la van a pagar —rugió la bestia.

Como respuesta, Deneve saltó y le cortó la cabeza al Yoma con una de sus espadas.

—Come entrañas en el infierno junto con los de tu calaña.

—No deberías haberlo hecho. Nos hubiera guiado al "Ser Despertado".

—Piensa un poco: la bestia no sabía lo que era una Claymore. De haber sido uno de los de "Los Antiguos Días", hubiera sabido que la mejor estrategia sería seguir con su camuflaje y confiarse en los lobos.

Ángela no sabía lo que pasaba, pero decidió huir lo más lejos posible de aquella cueva. Las rubias miraron a los lobos.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Lamentamos los cortes, pero la verdad sólo queríamos salvar a la niña de ser devorada por una de esas cosas.

Iban a irse, pero Jacob les cerraba el paso.

—Ustedes van a explicarnos qué sucedió. Ahora —ordenó en su forma humana.

—Es mejor que no te metas novato.

—Helen! Deneve!

Las chicas voltearon. Miria estaba en la entrada de la cueva junto con el resto de sus compañeras.

—Estábamos por aquí cerca cuando las sentimos liberar sus auras Yoki. Al parecer se han encontrado con otra criatura local.

—Ustedes van a explicarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí. Ahora —ordenó Jacob con autoridad.

Miria lo miró impasible.

—No estás en posición de pedirnos nada, niño. Acabas de contemplar hasta cuánto puede llegar nuestra fuerza.

—Tal vez, pero nosotros juramos proteger este lugar y daremos hasta nuestras vidas con tal de cumplir nuestra misión.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que el Ser Despertado que buscamos es Priscilla —añadió Yuma con timidez.

—No quiero mandar a unos inocentes a una muerte segura.

—Pelearemos de todos modos. Y estoy seguro que los Cullen también —dijo Sam entrando también en forma humana.

Miria suspiró.

—Bien. Les explicaremos lo que está pasando, pero tendrán que escucharnos junto con los vampiros. No me gusta repetir las cosas.

Los lobos asintieron. Finalmente, las Claymore se alejaron. Leah iba a ir tras ellas para preguntarles la hora, pero vieron que alguien había trazado con su espada en el suelo:

11:00 PM

AQUÍ MISMO

—Aló, sanguijuela? Soy Jake. Vengan todos a la playa de La Push a las once de la noche. Tendremos una pequeña charla con esas brujas de ojos plateados.

* * *

><p><em>Bien chicas y chicos (si hay) he aquí el segundo cap. Holy Shit! Sí que hay competencia aquí en el área de Twillight. De haber sabido... BUeno igual espero que les haya gustado y x favor mi review. Nota: Las claymore son igual de fuertes que los vampiros, pero éstas chicas son más fuertes que una Claymore Standar. Los que conocen el manga saben de lo que hablo. BUeno; no leemos!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**III  
>Charla con las asesinas <strong>_

—No me gusta esto de tener que recibir a las sanguijuelas en nuestra casa —dijo Sam apretando los dientes.

—No hables así de mi familia —se quejó Renesmee, que iba del brazo de Jacob.

Sam apretó los dientes de nuevo tratando de callar sus rugidos de frustración.

—No es la primera vez que debemos aliarnos con los vampiros, Sam.

—Ya lo sé. Es sólo que… no sé Jake, esas cosas de ojos plateados no me dan buena espina. ¿No viste con qué facilidad me dejaron fuera de combate?

—Tal vez amigo, pero piensa en esa cosa que estaban cazando. Cuando tomó forma humana no sólo camufló su verdadera forma, sino su aroma también…

—Eso es lo que los hace tan peligrosos.

Las dos manadas voltearon. Doce mujeres de ojos plateados esperaban en la entrada de la cueva. Siete de ellas llevaban una especie de traje de cuero, el cual había sido modificado para poder portar sus enormes espadas en la espalda. Las otras cinco llevaban una especie de traje gris de cuerpo completo, botas metálicas, una falda metálica y unas enormes hombreras. Ellas también llevaban su espada en la espalda.

—¿Dónde están los vampiros?

—Aquí.

Los Cullen finalmente habían llegado. Se sentía bastante tensión en el ambiente, ya que los vampiros sentían que no deberían estar ahí. Además la presencia de esas mujeres los ponía nerviosos. Bella habría jurado que ni los Vulturi tendrían oportunidad contra esas doce.

—Muy bien —dijo Jacob tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. —Dijeron que nos darían algunas explicaciones, así que expliquen.

Miria señaló el cadáver de la criatura que Helen y Deneve habían matado a medio día, el cual no había sido movido por los lobos para que los Cullen pudieran verlo.

—Esas cosas se llaman Yoma. Comen entrañas humanas y tienen la habilidad de tomar la forma de cualquier humano que hayan devorado. Al comerse el cerero de su víctima, aprenden a imitar sus patrones de conducta, por lo que son casi imposibles de detectar.

—Un día, una misteriosa Organización creó la solución: nosotras las Claymore. Todas nos sometimos a una especie de operación para insertarnos carne y sangre de los Yoma en nuestros cuerpos y así poder combatirlos. De ahí vienen nuestros poderes —añadió Clare.

—Pero lo que nos hace expertas en combatir a los Yoma es que podemos sentir su aura, a la que llamamos Yoki. Nosotras también la tenemos, por eso podemos sentirla. Podríamos decir que somos el arma perfecta contra los Yoma, pero tenemos un grave defecto.

Yuma se adelantó y a la señal de Miria, comenzó a liberar su aura Yoki. Primero sus ojos se volvieron dorados, poco a poco su cara se fue deformando hasta parecer más la cara de una de esas criaturas que la cara de una mujer. Después su musculatura fue cambiando hasta ser desproporcionada y deforme como el Yoma. Finalmente poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.

—Cuando llegamos al 80% de nuestra capacidad, los cambios son irreversibles. Cuando alcanzamos el 100 la transformación es completa.

—¿Se transforman en Yomas?

—No. En algo mucho peor: Seres Despertados.

—Los Yoma son enormemente fuertes, pero son lentos en comparación a nosotras. En cambio los Despertados son igual de rápidos o más que nosotras. Además que son más fuertes y tienen un apetito mucho mayor al de un Yoma —añadió Cynthia.

—Hace mucho tiempo que extinguimos a los Despertados y a los Yoma, o al menos eso creíamos. Unos años atrás nos enteramos que una Despertada sigue con vida. Y es la más peligrosa de todos los que conocemos.

—Su nombre es Priscilla —dijo Clare con odio. —Mi madre adoptiva era la guerrera Claymore más poderosa de todos los tiempos, pero Priscilla logró matarla y luego despertó. Creía que la había neutralizado para siempre, pero parece que ha vuelto.

—La hemos estado cazando desde entonces —dijo Miria, retomando la palabra. —Ese Despertar significa problemas y hasta hace pocas horas, nuestra prioridad era acabar con ella antes que se moviera a otro territorio.

—Entonces descubrimos el Yoma —dijo Helen. —Si siguen habiendo Yomas, tal vez signifique el regreso de La Organización.

—¿Qué La Organización no era buena? —preguntó Esme.

—Ellos crearon a los Yoma esperando usarlos como armas en una guerra que tenían en contra de los dragones. Desgraciadamente se salieron de control. De alguna manera se las arreglaron para recluir a todas sus abominaciones en un continente y así comenzó la era de los Yoma. Luego nos inventaron a nosotras como una solución milagrosa, pero sus fines son más siniestros.

—Fuimos creadas para despertar. El objetivo de ese experimento de dejarnos en ese continente era aprender a controlar a los Despertares y usarlos como un arma aún más poderosa que los Yoma.

—Un día Miria descubrió qué se traían entre manos con ayuda de un infiltrado del bando enemigo, y juró venganza. Debido a diferentes circunstancias, nos unimos a ella en y comenzamos la Rebelión de las Guerreras. Las primeras siete nos unimos siete años antes que comenzara y desertamos. Por eso nuestro uniforme es diferente a los de las demás.

—Nosotras nos unimos después —dijo Galatea sonriendo irónicamente. —Yo había desertado al mismo tiempo que ellas, pero estábamos en lados opuestos del continente.

—Miata y yo nos unimos en cuanto supimos la verdad —soltó Clarice.

—Mamá, mamá… —murmuró la joven de quince abrazando a la castaña.

Edward las miró confundido.

—Es autista —explicó Clarice. —Ella me adoptó, por así decirlo.

Edward asintió satisfecho.

—Oigan, ¿entonces esa cosa que ustedes llaman Despertar, está en Forks? —preguntó Sam preocupado.

—No. Ella se encuentra en las montañas —dijeron Tabitah y Galatea al unísono —nuestra especialidad es la lectura de auras, y podemos asegurar que ella está por aquí.

—Pero estamos lo suficientemente alejadas para que ella no pueda sentirnos.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —preguntó Alice a Clare —Tú dijiste que éramos los sucesores de los Yoma.

—Así es. ¿Creen que los Yoma y los Despertares eran los únicos experimentos de La Organización? Ustedes vinieron después que venciéramos a los enviados de La Organización que se encontraban en nuestro continente. Una vez salimos de ahí, nos enteramos que crearon un nuevo experimento.

—Que también se salió de control.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—¿Qué han hecho con los vampiros?

—Como no tienen nada que ver con las cosas que nosotras vivimos, decidimos dejarlos en paz.

—Pero en más de una ocasión nos han molestado, y nosotras no tenemos más opción que eliminarlos.

—¿Y por qué no funcionan nuestros poderes con ustedes?

—Nuestra aura Yoki funciona como protección. Puedo sentir a ese —Galatea señaló a Edward —tratando de leer nuestra mente, pero no podrá.

Otro silencio incómodo.

—Bueno; vayamos al grano —dijo Miria con autoridad. —Preferimos actuar en silencio sin llamar la atención de las criaturas locales, pero viendo cómo está la situación, creo que no tenemos más opción que trabajar unidos. Está visto que ustedes quieren proteger el pueblo, así que ni modo. Priscilla se irá en cuanto sienta nuestra presencia, así que necesitamos que ustedes sean nuestros ojos. Necesito que nos pongamos en contacto constantemente para evitar que ella siga devorando inocentes. ¿Podrán ayudarnos?

—La manada está de acuerdo siempre y cuando sea por proteger a los humanos —dijo Sam mirando a Miria desafiante. —Pero las tendremos en constante vigilancia.

—Mi manada opina lo mismo —dijo Jacob.

—Ustedes —dijo Miria a los vampiros. —Ustedes pueden desarrollar la habilidad de sentir al enemigo a través de su aura, ya que también la tienen; pero necesito que estén dispuestos a aprender nuestros métodos. Si están de acuerdo, por favor díganlo.

Los Cullen se miraron por una fracción de segundo y luego asintieron.

—Con la condición que se hospeden en nuestra casa —dijo Carlisle. —No me gusta proceder así, pero también creo que debemos vigilarlas.

Miria miró a sus guerreras y luego asintió.

—Tranquilos. En cuanto Priscilla muera, o se vaya a otro terreno de caza, nos iremos.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, Yagi Sensei estaría orgulloso! (Mentira)... Bueno; espero que les haya gustado. Casi todo lo que hablan son sucesos del manga; pero la Rebelión de las Guerreras no ha terminado! Y bueno; déjenme sus comentarios tanto si les gusta como si no. Reviews!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**El duro entrenamiento de las asesinas**

**...**

—Caerás, pequeña rubia —rugió Jasper caminando en círculos alrededor de Clare; mientras que el rostro de la Claymore no mostraba más que tranquilidad. Finalmente el vampiro se lanzó contra la rubia, que lo esquivó ágilmente. Jasper volvió a lanzarse más veces, pero a pesar de ser el más rápido de los Cullen, no lograba alcanzar a Clare. Cuando se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de ese tipo de ataques, quiso inmovilizarla por la espalda, pero una vez más; Clare se las arregló para esquivarlo; pero esta vez atacó con su espada causándole un enorme corte a Jasper. Eso sólo enfureció al vampiro y aumentó la velocidad de sus ataques, pero la rubia siempre se las arreglaba para esquivarlo y causarle un nuevo corte. La pelea apenas llevaba cinco minutos de duración y la diferencia era enorme, mientras la rubia estaba intacta, él tenía varios cortes y estaba muy cansado; pero decidió probar suerte una vez más. Saltó y decidió darle un puñetazo a Clare con todas sus fuerzas, pero una fuerza misteriosa desvió su brazo haciendo que Emmet recibiera su golpe.

—Que lindo, hermano —dijo el musculoso levantándose y lanzándose contra Jasper.

—Galatea! —regañó Miria.

—Lo lamento, pero esto se ponía monótono —sonrió la ciega. —Ey! —llamó a Emmet —lamento eso, manipulé el aura de tu hermano para desviar su ataque. Fue divertido.

El vampiro miró a la ciega y luego soltó a Jasper —Mis disculpas.

Esta vez el enorme vampiro atacó a Galatea, pero ella manipulaba su aura de manera que todos los ataques contra ella eran inútiles. Mientras ellos continuaban su batalla, Clare y Jasper habían terminado la suya y Alice ayudaba a su novio a mantenerse en pie.

—Es sorprendente —dijo Carlisle atónito —es como si Clare supiera los movimientos de Jasper antes que tuviera tiempo de realizarlos.

—Clare es especialista en leer las auras de sus oponentes —explicó Miria algo sorprendida de la familiaridad con la que las trataba el doctor. —Es algo bastante útil que nos ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Jajajajajajaja —explotó Helen cuando Galatea se decidió a atacar y dejó a Emmet fuera de combate en un solo movimiento —mientras más grandes, más fuerte caen.

Edward y Bella no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al poderoso Emmet abatido por una rubia ciega. Las Claymore llevaban menos de un día de haberse mudado con los Cullen y ya estaban cumpliendo su promesa de enseñarles a pelear como ellas sintiendo el aura del oponente; pero de momento parecía imposible. La paliza que Emmet y Jasper recibieron era prueba de ello.

—Bien; ¿ahora quién me combatirá a mí? ¿Qué tal tú, castaña? —preguntó Rosalie zarandeando a Clarice con violencia. La castaña estaba muy incómoda, pues parecía que Rosalie iba a usarla para vengar a su novio y la sacudía con toda su fuerza. Entonces Miata posó su mano en el hombro de la vampira.

—Jamás perdonaré a quien moleste a mamá —dijo la niña con voz suave.

Antes que Rosalie pudiera procesar lo que había dicho, la niña de quince comenzó a atacarla con toda su ferocidad. Tanta era la fuerza y velocidad de Miata, que Rosalie no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Si las cosas seguían así, su muerte sería segura.

—Miata! Cálmate un poco Miata! Mírame; estoy bien. Ella solamente quería entrenar. ¿Recuerdas? Entrenar! Como cuando peleamos con una de nuestras amigas.

Finalmente la niña se calmó dejando a Rosalie humillada y malherida en el suelo.

—No molesten a Clarice enfrente de Miata si quieren seguir con vida —dijo Deneve con tranquilidad.

—Es nuestro turno —dijeron Edward y Bella levantándose listos para comenzar una nueva batalla de entrenamiento.

—Yuma, Cynthia, adelante —ordenó Miria interrumpiendo un beso apasionado. Las chicas protestaron haciendo a Miria suspirar. —Bien, Dietrich, Anastasia…

Las aludidas tomaron sus espadas y comenzaron la pelea. Edwar ya estaba familiarizado con el estilo de pelea de las Claymore, pero todavía le daba problemas. Por su parte, Bella tenía muchos más problemas que Edward. Ya había visto cómo luchaban ellas, pero una cosa era verlo y otra vivirlo en carne propia. Además se había dado cuenta que cada una de ellas tenía un estilo de combate particular. Anastasia parecía sostenerse en el aire por segundos antes de arremeter contra su enemigo, que era ella. La batalla siguió por unos minutos hasta que los dos esposos cayeron derrotados sin haberle tocado un solo pelo a las Claymore.

—Bien, ya he visto suficiente —dijo Miria llamando al orden. —Es justo lo que pensaba, ustedes confían demasiado en sus cinco sentidos para pelear. Para aprender a sentir el aura de sus oponentes, primero deben aprender a ignorar sus sentidos. Tendremos que trabajar mucho en eso, pues los sentidos de los vampiros están tan desarrollados que son muy difíciles de ignorar.

Los vampiros asintieron.

—Bien, —dijo Esme amablemente —ya que terminaron por hoy, ¿no quien comer algo? Preparé un poco de comida italiana.

—No gracias, nosotras las Claymore funcionamos sólo con unos bocados de comida y unos sorbos de agua en una semana.

—Pero yo lo acepto con mucho gusto! —dijo Helen entusiasmada.

Denve se sentía ligeramente irritada cada vez que su amada comía, pues era bastante ruidosa y hablaba mientras comía. Los Cullen también se sorprendieron, ni los lobos comían así. Cuando Helen limpió el último de los doce platos que Esme preparó para los invitados, besó a Deneve con ternura.

—Agradecería que no hagas eso. Tu aliento huele a ajo.

Helen sólo rió y quiso forzar otro beso pero Deneve trataba de liberarse del agarre de su mujer. Las demás Claymore sólo reían, pero los vampiros se sentían incómodos y confundidos.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, en los bosques, Alec, Jane y Dimitri observaban lo que quedaba de un ser humano. En los últimos días, los humanos hablaban mucho de una especie de criatura que los devoraba vivos. Sospechaban que un vampiro tenía algo que ver, pero no podían hacer nada, ya que los Vulturi les habían prohibido acercarse a los Cullen. Aún no se recuperaban de la humillación recibida el día que llegaron a exterminarlos. De cualquier manera; ahora que veían el cuerpo, era obvio que no era la obra de un vampiro. El cuerpo de la víctima estaba completamente abierto y le faltaban las entrañas.<p>

—¿Crees que los perros tengan algo que ver?

—No. No siento su aroma, es algo muy extraño, parece que esto fue obra de un humano.

—¿No será obra de un asesino?

—Aro dice que esto es demasiado para un débil humano. Además fíjate bien: marcas de dientes. A este hombre lo devoraron.

—Y hablando de devorar, yo tengo sed. ¿Alguien más?

—No, pero huelo una humana por aquí. Ve y hártate.

Dimitri sonrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la fuente de ese apetitoso aroma. Los otros dos lo siguieron, pero para asegurarse que no se topara con los Cullen. Finalmente llegó a la fuente del aroma, una chica de cabello castaño y mirada indiferente que andaba desnuda por el bosque.

"Esto será rápido" pensó el vampiro atacando a la chica por la espalda, pero ella volteó y lo miró con sus ojos inexpresivos antes de golpearlo. Dimitri voló varios metros ante los ojos atónitos de los gemelos.

—No tengo tiempo para criaturas tan débiles. —dijo la "humana" alejándose de la escena despacio.

Los gemelos se miraron y le cortaron el paso mostrándole los colmillos.

—¿Yoma? —preguntó la chica igual de inexpresiva.

Los vampiros se lanzaron contra la chica, pero ella se movió a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de cualquier vampiro que hubieran visto y aplastó sus cabezas contra el suelo demostrando también su enorme fuerza.

Jane quiso usar su don, pero era inútil. La chica seguía igual de inexpresiva que antes. Alec también quiso usar sus poderes, pero con el mismo resultado. Nada parecía afectar a la chica.

—¿Qué rayos eres?

—Mi nombre es Priscilla, guerrera número dos de La Organización. Y en el nombre de La Organización, es mi deber eliminarlos, Yoma.

La joven se acercaba amenazadoramente a los gemelos, cuando un extraño aroma surgió en el aire. No sabían lo que era pero parecía que también llamó la atención de la criatura. De pronto se escuchó un extraño rugido.

—Más Yoma —dijo tranquilamente la joven emitiendo una extraña aura.

Pronto, los vampiros fueron testigos de la transformación de la chica. Medía más de diez metros, con una especie de blindaje color rojo metálico en todo el cuerpo, ojos de un inhumano color dorado, dos enormes alas y un gran cuerno en la cabeza. Iba a remontar el vuelo, pero Dimitri arremetió contra ella. Como respuesta, ella usó sus dedos elásticos, los que eran diez veces más duros que el acero y atravesó el cuerpo de los tres vampiros. Finalmente los aplastó con sus enormes manos.

—No tengo tiempo de los débiles Yoma. Un Despertar espera ser eliminado.

Miró a los moribundos vampiros por unos segundos y finalmente remontó el vuelo.

* * *

><p>—¿Sucede algo, Galatea?<p>

—Priscilla. Parece que ha entrado en su forma despertada y ella no es el único Ser Despertado. Nuestros temores parecen ciertos, parece el regreso de La Organización.

* * *

><p><em>Insisto que me encantaría despertar curiosidad sobre Claymore con este fic; de cualquier manera se acerca una pelea que incluye a la criatura más poderosa de la obra maestra de Yagi-sensei: La Despertar Priscilla. Bueno, ojalá me dejen un review. Nos leemos!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**El entrenamiento progresa**

Pasaban los días y los vampiros por fin estaban aprendiendo el extraño arte de leer el aura del enemigo.

—Es increíble, —dijo Edward una vez. —luchar así nos permite sentir el ataque del oponente una fracción de segundo antes que lo haga.

—Es una ayuda invaluable a la hora de pelear —convino Jasper.

—Y aún así no somos rivales para su velocidad —suspiró Bella señalando a las Claymore. Y era cierto, en especial si se trataba de Miria. Pero ahora que habían aprendido, podían vencer a cualquier vampiro en cualquier parte del mundo.

—Si no tuvieran esos dones tan extravagantes de su parte, ni los Vulturi podrían detenernos ahora.

Por su parte las Claymore estaban felices con el progreso de los vampiros; además que la convivencia no estaba del todo mal. En general todos se llevaban muy bien y gracias a que las Claymore tenían muy pocas necesidades físicas, podían practicar la lectura de las auras durante toda la noche. Los únicos incidentes fueron que Edward y Bella presenciaron una escena poco apta para menores entre Cynthia y Yuma mientras Alice y Jasper veían otro tanto con Miria y Tabitha.

—¿Y tú no tienes novia, Clare? —preguntó Alice con delicadeza.

—No. Tuve un novio hace mucho tiempo, pero él era humano y murió. —Suspiró. —Raki era un muchacho muy tierno, y tras siete años de separación después de nuestro primer beso, se convirtió en un muchacho fuerte y valeroso. Él guió a las guerreras en entrenamiento hacia la victoria durante la Rebelión de las Guerreras. ¿Sabes? Fue el único humano normal que tenía la capacidad de acabar con un Yoma.

Alice sonrió al darse cuenta del tono soñador con el que Clare hablaba de Raki.

—Al menos una de ustedes es normal.

—Oye, sólo una Claymore puede entender a otra Claymore. Es la dura realidad de la época de la que venimos.

—Mmmmh…, cambiando el tema, ¿qué les parece si vamos de compras ahora que terminó el entrenamiento? La casa invita.

—Por mí de acuerdo y estoy segura que Helen estará encantada. Tal vez tengas un problema con Miria. Ella no es de las que les gusta perder el tiempo. Y más ahora que hay una fuerte probabilidad que La Organización haya vuelto al juego.

—Yo siempre me salgo con la mía.

—También nuestra capitana.

Silencio.

—¿Y han descubierto algo los lobos? —preguntó Alice rompiendo el hielo.

Clare pensó un poco. Los lobos habían sido de gran ayuda durante el entrenamiento. Miria les había pedido de favor que les hicieran compañía durante los entrenamientos, ya que su olor era tan penetrante, según los vampiros y Miata, que si estaban todos juntos no se podía oler otra cosa. Y durante los últimos días, habían estado patrullando por los bosques buscando alguna actividad inusual. Gracias a que ellos no emitían un aura Yoki, podían obrar sin ser detectados.

—Dicen que vieron lo que parecía ser restos de vampiro. Según ellos, el cuerpo estaba destrozado por completo, pero el pobre aún vivía. Lo prendieron en llamas sólo para "acabar con su miseria". También hay indicios que otros dos vampiros estaban ahí, pero no pudieron captar la pista debido a un efluvio desconocido que invadía todo el terreno. OYE JACOB! ¿CÓMO ERA EL OLOR QUE ENCONTRARON?

—Nada que haya sentido antes —dijo el lobo pensativo. —Pero por las marcas en el terreno parecía que ahí hubiera estado un gigante que luego remontó el vuelo.

—¿Dijiste un gigante que remontó el vuelo?

—¿Eh? Sí, ¿por?

Miria miró a Clare y luego a las demás Clamores. Finalmente apretó los puños frustrada.

—Son malas noticias desde cualquier punto de vista. Si fuese Priscilla, podemos dar por muerta a cualquier criatura sobrenatural de los alrededores. Y si fuese un Despertar cualquiera, eso quiere decir que…

—La Organización ha vuelto y a la larga el resultado será el mismo —completó Tabitha.

—Nada nos lo garantiza. Además ustedes dos han estado insoportables con su insistencia sobre la Organización desde que Helen y Deneve mataron aquel Yoma. Déjenlo así, ¿quieren?

—Clare, la prudencia es lo que nos ha permitido llegar hasta aquí.

—Miria, déjalo así de momento. Los vampiros ya saben leer Yoki, ¿es algo, no? Mira, Alice nos invitó a ir de compras. Relajémonos un poco, ¿quieres?

—Compras, YEAH! —gritó Helen emocionada.

—Nos caería bien un descanso —dijo Yuma tímidamente.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Alice autoritaria.

Miria la miró con severidad, pero suspiró derrotada.

—Bien, vayamos de compras. Pero sólo porque podrían ser nuestros últimos momentos y debemos aprovecharlos bien.

Las demás suspiraron.

—Oye, es verdad que no envejecemos, pero me parece que le está afectando la edad.

—Más respeto por la capitana, Helen. (Pero tienes razón. No hay por qué ser tan pesimistas).

* * *

><p>Jane caminaba con dificultad entorpecida por el peso de su hermano, o lo que quedaba de él. Alec la miraba suplicante esperando a tener un final que acabara con su dolor, pero su hermana estaba decidida a salvarlo.<p>

—No temas hermano, los Cullen no están muy lejos. Ellos nos ayudarán a acabar con ese monstruo…

—Jane, tú tienes tus propias heridas de las qué preocuparte… déjame morir…

* * *

><p>Alice eligió un centro comercial muy exclusivo de Seattle lista para darle un nuevo estilo a cada Claymore, pero no todas estaban dispuestas a cooperar. Miata era un dolor de cabeza mientras elegía ropa para Clarice, ya que ella no quería separarse de "mamá"; pero fue un incidente menor. Al final todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla, hasta Miria que había comenzado a relajarse. Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el celular de Edward.<p>

—¿Renesmee?

—Papá, Jacob encontró a dos de la guardia Vulturi. Están gravemente heridos y no dejan de hablar del monstruo de un solo cuerno que vive en los bosques. Vengan por favor, no creo que los lobos puedan mantenerlos con vida mucho más tiempo. Uno de ellos ya perdió el conocimiento. ¿Crees que…?

—¿Dijiste de un solo cuerno? —dijo Clare arrebatándole el teléfono a Edward. —¿Qué más? ¿Blindaje rojo en todo su cuerpo? ¿Enormes alas?

* * *

><p>—Entrégame el teléfono —pidió Jane con voz lastimera.<p>

Renesmee lo entregó algo preocupada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes de la criatura?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Clare colgando.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió saber la capitana.

—Nada bueno. Se ha confirmado que Priscilla está en Forks y está igual de loca que siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí está otro. La verdad le estoy dando largas a la pelea, pero quiero asegurarme que el universo Claymore esté bien explicado primero. Oh! y las claymore no son lesbianas (oficialmente) es sólo un detalle añadido x los amantes del fanfiction. Raki y Clare no se han encontrado aún, pero estoy seguro que será algo épico cuando suceda. Sin nada más, me despido. Reviews, se las encargo!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo**

—¿Diga?

—¿Aro? Soy Carlisle. Sé que hace poco enviaste a tus soldados a nuestro territorio…

—Mi querido Carlisle, no sé a qué viene tal acusación. Hace mucho que prometimos dejarte a ti y a tu querida familia en paz —respondió el líder Vulturi sin poder ocultar su enojo.

—Aro, no entiendes. Tus soldados se toparon con una criatura muy peligrosa que ronda por nuestro territorio y no terminó muy bien. La criatura acabó con uno de ellos y en este momento Alec está en coma. No sabemos cuánto más pueda aguantar; en cuanto a Jane, está estable, pero está muerta de miedo. No hace más que hablar acerca del monstruo que los dejó en ese estado.

—Pásame a Jane. —El líder Vulturi quiso sonar confiado, pero no pudo ocultar el temblor en so voz.

—Amo… no venga, no mande a más a su muerte. Parece un humano y huele como uno, pero es un monstruo muy poderoso al que no afectan nuestros poderes…. Por favor maestro, sálvese y no la provoque. NO LA PROVOQUE!

—¿Aro? ¿Escuchaste? En serio no sabemos qué hacer, ese monstruo la dejó en tal estado que no es capaz de viajar sola. Necesitamos que mandes a alguien para llevarla de vuelta.

—Tráemela tú.

—Aro no puedo, con semejante criatura viviendo en mi territorio no puedo prescindir de ninguno de los de mi clan.

—Bien, iremos nosotros, pero más te vale no mentirnos y que no sea un truco. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

En cuanto Aro colgó, miró a sus sirvientes y hermanos. Cayo sonrió sádicamente.

—¿Escucharon, verdad? No sé qué es lo que esté pasando ahí, pero creo que debemos hacerles una visita. Tal vez la híbrida finalmente se salió de control y ni siquiera los lobos pueden controlar su sed de sangre.

—Eso es imposible hermano, gracias a los informes del tal Nahuel sabemos que esas criaturas no desarrollan tanta fuerza como nosotros. Además recuerda que eran tres de nuestros mejores soldados.

—Lo mejor será ir a investigar sin provocar una lucha innecesaria —añadió Marco aburrido.

Los otros dos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Alice les contó a los demás la visión que había tenido.<p>

—Bueno; no podíamos esperar menos de los Vulturi, ¿no?

—De todos modos habrá que alejarlos de aquí. Demasiadas auras Yoki atraerán a Priscilla y no queremos eso —dijo Clare. —¿Exactamente dónde pararán ese montón de imbéciles?

—A donde los lleve el olor de sus soldados, ya sea aquí o donde atacó esa tal Priscilla.

—¿Por donde vendrán?

—Como no quieren alertar a los lobos, vendrán al país por avión; luego se movilizarán por tierra y así evitar la playa de La Push.

—Bien, entonces los interceptaremos por donde entren a este pueblo. Hagan lo que hagan familia Cullen, no se acerquen. De por sí es peligroso que nosotras les hagamos frente; y si se suman más auras Yoki, habrá más probabilidades de tener un encuentro con esa cosa.

Los vampiros asintieron.

—Pero por otro lado, podríamos darle fin a esto —añadió Emmett. —No me gusta tener que esconderme en mi propia casa. Digo, si esa cosa viene para acá, tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerle frente y qué mejor forma que con suficientes números. Los Vulturi son una fuerza poderosa y podrán ayudarnos aunque no nos agraden.

—Es cierto.

—Emmett tiene razón.

Las Claymore se miraron, pero al final Miria sonrió indulgente.

—De acuerdo entonces. Si desean unirse a la lucha, no soy nadie para oponerme. Pero tomen en cuenta que les daré a esos Vulturi la oportunidad de retirarse.

—Miria!

—No te pongas sentimental Edward, tienes que entender la diferencia entre un verdadero líder y un dictador. Nunca he obligado a nadie a pelear y si ellas están a mi lado y obedecen mis órdenes es sólo por su propia voluntad.

Carlisle sonrió conmovido por la actitud de la Claymore.

—No te preocupes, sabemos lo que hacemos. Yo me uniré a la lucha, pero igual le daré a mi manada la oportunidad de retirarse si eso es lo que quieren. Y conociendo a Sam, también querrá unirse, pero dejará a la mayoría en La Push.

—Está decidido. Iremos a darles encuentro a es grupo de idiotas para atraer a Priscilla. Recuerden que les daré la oportunidad de retirarse.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pasó una semana mientras hacían los preparativos: Jacob y Sam entrarían en la lucha junto con Leah y Jared. Los demás se quedarían a cuidar la reserva. Todos los Cullen se juntaron y por supuesto, todas las Claymore también estaban listas para el combate. Y justo como Alice predijo el día anterior, llegaron por el bosque alrededor del medio día. Igual que la vez anterior, llegaron majestuosamente con el paso de los invencibles, pero en el ambiente se percibía el nerviosismo que sentían al no contar con sus defensores más poderosos. Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, se encontraron con una mujer rubia de ojos plateados con el cabello de una forma espinosa.

—Los saludo, Vulturi. Mi nombre es Fantasmagórica Miria, líder de los Fantasmas de Pieta; un grupo de Guerreras Claymore. Estoy aquí para advertirles del peligro al que se enfrentan. Nosotras lo llamamos Ser Despertado; una criatura mucho más poderosa de la que nunca han escuchado. Los Cullen ya conocen el riesgo de verse cara a cara con esa cosa y han aceptado el reto, pero es mi deber advertirles del peligro. Si se acercan, sólo lograrán llamar su atención y les aseguro que no va a terminar bien.

—Te agradecemos el sentimiento humana, pero nosotros somos los encargados de velar por el orden en nuestro mundo y eso no les concierne a ustedes los humanos. Además, no podemos permitir que un humano sepa más de lo que le convenga, así que… hermanos!

Un vampiro se lanzó contra Miria, ella le rompió la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

—Nunca se han topado con algo como yo, y eso que nosotras presenciamos el nacimiento de su especie. Somos algo así como sus predecesoras.

—Ya veo. Entonces no es broma que nunca nos hemos topado con algo así. —Los de la guardia estaban a punto de vengar a su amigo caído, pero Aro los paró. —Paz hermanos. ¿Entonces qué sugieres, Fantasmagórica Miria? ¿Qué nos retiremos por donde venimos?

—Sí, si es que desean seguir con vida. En cambio, si deciden luchar, no habrá garantías de nada. Nosotras estamos dispuestas a morir, pues que esa criatura siga con vida es el resultado de nuestros errores, pero no podemos obligar a unos inocentes a morir en nuestro nombre. Piensa en lo mejor para ti y tus súbditos, Vulturi.

—¿Qué dicen hermanos?

—Que no tenemos miedo, amo.

—En ese caso —dijo la Claymore impasible —salgan.

Cullens, lobos y Claymores salieron de sus escondites. Las guerreras se tomaron de las manos y sincronizaron sus auras Yoki. Una vez logrado esto, comenzaron a liberar su aura. Comenzó a rodearlas una especie de energía y vieron cómo sus ojos pasaban de un frío color plata líquida, a un centellante color dorado. La fuerza que emanaba de ellas era tal, que todos los presentes se vieron obligados a retroceder.

—ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD —Gritó Miria —LÁRGUENSE O ATÉNGANSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Nadie se movió. Entonces se soltaron de las manos. Al principio no se escuchaba nada, pero entonces escucharon el rumor de unos pasos, muy lentos pero constantes. Y así poco a poco se acercó una niña envuelta sólo por una desgarrada capa de viaje. Estaba muy seria, pero pudieron sentir un escalofrío cuando por fin vieron a la chica, la cual se quitó su capa de viaje.

—Yoma —dijo. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada. Jane gritó de horror, pero la Despertar la ignoró.

—Priscilla, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente —dijo Clare acercándose con decisión.

Ella la miró inexpresiva como siempre, pero pronto se dibujó una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

—Hola, hija de Teresa. ¿Quieres morir pronto, no?

* * *

><p>B<em>ien, por fin seguiré con esta aventura. En el próximo cap estará la gran batalla contra la criatura más poderosa del universo de Yagi-sensei. Como siempre, espero haber despertado la curiosidad sobre este genial anime y también sus opiniones al respecto.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**La muerte de la bestia**

Priscilla sonreía con malicia cuando Clare desenvainó su espada y se limitó a levantar el brazo y a señalarla. Félix decidió atacar ya que la supuesta bestia se miraba muy frágil. Se lanzó con las fauces abiertas, pero el dedo de Priscilla se estiró como si fuera de goma y lo atravesó por el cuello. Luego, como si fuera un alambre de metal sometido a mucha tensión, cortó limpiamente su cabeza. Los Vulturi retrocedieron horrorizados y se dispusieron a correr; pero la bestia hundió los dedos de sus pies en la tierra y éstos salieron como frente a los Vulturi serpenteando amenazadoramente cortando su huida. Ella volteó completamente su cabeza y los miró con indiferencia.

—¿Creen que dejaré a alguno con vida? Iie. No soy una blanda y mucho menos una traidora como esa tal Teresa.

Clare se lanzó contra ella y Priscilla igual que siempre, estiró sus dedos para detenerla; pero esta vez la Claymore la esquivó con facilidad de un salto y se paró sobre los dedos flexibles, pero más duros que el acero.

—Vamos, creía que esperabas más de mí desde nuestro último enfrentamiento.

—Esa vez fue pura suerte. Voy a vencerte sin usar mis pies ni entrar en mi forma despertada. —Señaló los largos tentáculos que los rodeaban a todos.— Esas extremidades serán para evitar el escape de alguna de estas aberraciones; tú tendrás el honor de ser aniquilada con mis manos.

Clare miró a Miria.

—Luego que no se te ocurra reprenderme. Se supone que haríamos esto en equipo.

—Lo siento. FANTASMAS DE PIETA, FAMILIA CULLEN EN POSICIÓN!

Priscilla sonrió irónicamente al ver a las once Claymore tomar poses de combate. Se lanzaron contra ella y volvió a tratar de neutralizarlas con sus dedos/tentáculo, pero las Claymore estaban preparadas y lo esquivaron con facilidad. Los Cullen pudieron sentir el movimiento antes que lo realizara, pero la velocidad de la bestia era demasiado para ellos, por lo que terminaron heridos. Los Vulturi no tuvieron tanta suerte, ellos no podían sentir el aura Yoki y ellos si fueron heridos de gravedad. De momento, los lobos no hacían nada; sólo estudiaban la pelea, pero mientras la bestia estaba ocupada con los otros monstruos se lanzaron y la derribaron. Sam la mordió en el cuello y Jacob en el muslo esperando darle a la arteria femoral. Leah y Jared trataron de inmovilizarla de los brazos, pero el resultado fue desastroso: casi se rompen los dientes; esa cosa era diez veces más dura que un vampiro. Priscilla se los quitó de una sacudida y rió con ironía. Entonces Edward se lanzó y le hundió los dedos en un ojo. Ella rugió del dolor y la ira. Finalmente habían conseguido enfurecerla. Retrajo sus dedos y emanó una gran energía que lanzó a todos cinco metros lejos de la bestia. Jane lloraba del terror. El monstruo entró en su forma despertada. Su piel era de una especie de metal rojo que podría aguantar hasta el arma más poderosa que existiera; tenía más de diez metros de altura, unas enormes alas como de polilla y un cuerno en la cabeza. Se tapó su ojo herido y atacó con todo a sus oponentes. Contra toda lógica, ella era mucho más veloz ahora que tenía ese enorme tamaño.

—Clare: distráela.

Clare asintió y aumentó su Yoki.

—¿Acaso va a despertar? —preguntó Carlisle presa del terror.

—No. Ella tiene un control de su aura mucho mejor que el resto de nosotras. Va a despertar sí, pero sólo ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Clare transformó sus piernas en dos piernas animales, desproporcionadamente grandes comparados con el resto de su cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo se transformó en una especie de "ala" formada por varias plaquetas que a la vez funcionaban como cuchillas individuales, nació otra ala igual de su espalda, pero su brazo derecho se conservaba humano. Sus ojos eran de un frío color dorado y su mandíbula era cuadrada y amenazadora como un Yoma, pero aún conservaba rasgos humanos. Priscilla la miró furiosa.

—¿Quieres seguir con el mismo juego de la última vez, hija de Teresa?

—He mejorado —dijo Clare con una voz que parecía más un rugido.

Las bestia de un solo cuerno comenzó a luchar contra el monstruo a medias.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido Teresa si hubiera despertado. Seguramente tú no estuvieras aquí fastidiándome.

—Ella era un monstruo —respondió Priscilla.

Siguieron luchando. Por suerte, Priscilla estaba demasiado concentrada en la hija de su mortal enemiga como para prestarle atención a las otras guerreras.

—Bien, —dijo Miria. —Nuestra ventaja y desventaja a la vez es que no tiene control sobre sí misma. Los que aún puedan moverse imítenme.

Miria se lanzó a un árbol, lo trepó y saltó alcanzando la pierna de Prisicilla. Una vez ahí trepó por su cuerpo. Los otros entendieron e hicieron lo mismo. Todas las Claymore, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Félix, Renata, Cayo y Jacob (en forma humana). Los otros esataban demasiado aterrados para acutar. Una vez alcanzó una articulación con muchísima dificultad, Miria clavó su espada, pues para darle movilidad, ella no estaba blindada en esa parte. Los otros entendieron y clavaron lo que tenían a la mano: desde ramas de árboles hasta sus propias manos. Edward siguió subiendo queriendo alcanzar la cabeza del Despertar. Mientras, el monstruo estaba demasiado concentrado en matar a la peste de Clare como para ponerle atención a las heridas que le hacían. Entonces Edward alcanzó la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo al otro ojo. El grito de furia del monstruo fue ensordecedor y sacudió la cabeza con violencia haciendo caer al vampiro. La caída fue dura, pero no para un inmortal. Estaba a punto de reponerse, cuando ella lo pisó. Fue un dolor insoportable; sintió cómo sus huesos se hacían polvo. Ella iba a pisarlo una vez más, pero fue salvado por Galatea.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo me halló si la dejé ciega?

—Por tu aura. Pero le has dado a Clare una oportunidad, mira.

Era verdad. La herida que le hizo Edward le hizo cambiar de objetivo y ahora estaba cazándolo a él, cosa que Clare aprovechó para darle otro golpe en el blindaje de su pecho, que ya debilitado por sus aliados, fue roto con facilidad y ella cayó.

—Hice un bien. Siento como comienzo a sanar, pero tardaré demasiado.

—No te preocupes. Cynthia y Yuma te ayudarán a sanar rápido.

Clare seguía dándole golpes a Priscilla, que parecían al azar, pero eran justo en sus debilitadas articulaciones. Finalmente cayó y en el aire volvió a tomar forma humana. Todos cayeron con ella. Cuando llegaron a tierra, rodearon al monstruo. Estaba cubierta de sangre púrpura completamente inconsciente. Clare volvió a la normalidad y hundió su espada en el pecho del monstruo. La respiración de Priscilla se agitó, pero al final se calmó y quedó muerta.

—Gracias a todos. No hubiéramos podido con esta cosa sin su ayuda.

—¿Qué harán ahora?

—Vivir nuestra vida. Seguiremos juntas, pero se acabó la cacería sin fin. Somos Guerreras Claymore y nuestro destino de proteger a la humanidad de estas cosas ha sido cumplido. Tal vez busquemos vestigios de la Organización, pues lo de los Yoma nos preocupa un poco; pero comparado con ella, eso será fácil.

Todos asintieron satisfechos. Jane se acercó suplicante a sus amos, pero la rechazaron.

—Lo siento Jane, pero demacrada y psicológicamente dañada no podemos darte ningún uso. Adiós.

Los Vulturi se fueron sin más ceremonia ante los Cullen.

—Bueno; no esperaríamos menos de ellos.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Jane?

—No la quiero cerca —dijo Bella decidida.

—Oye —le llamó Miria. — Vampira, si prometes cambiar a la dieta de los Cullen puedes venir con nosotras.

Ella las miró y asintió agradecida.

—¿Volveremos a verlas? Fue muy agradable conocerlas y me gustaría saber más de su especie. Es tan fascinante, tan genial. Nos harían un gran honor si se quedan. Además, ¿no tienen a dónde ir, verdad? —preguntó Carlisle

—Al igual que ustedes, el ser inmortales nos ha permitido acumular riquezas a lo largo de los siglos. Tenemos suficientes casas y acciones en todos lados. Pero si lo desean podemos quedarnos por un tiempo. Siempre y cuando te comprometas a no hacernos exámenes. Confío en ustedes, pero podría ser que sus estudios caigan en manos equivocadas y volvamos a la era de los Yoma.

—Entiendo. Entonces que así sea.

—Sólo hay que darle una sepultura decente a Pricsilla —dijo Clare para sorpresa de todos.

—Pero es tu mortal enemiga.

—Hace milenios que la perdoné, ella fue víctima de la Organización al igual que Teresa; al igual que nosotras. Ellos la convirtieron en esa cosa y ellos han de pagar, si es que aún viven.

Carlisle se dio por satisfecho. Los días pasaron y organizaron un funeral privado para Priscilla. Contaron con la ayuda del jefe Swan, quien no quiso saber nada del asunto, pues su sexto sentido le decía que no quería saber. Al final cremaron a Priscilla por precaución, la paranoia de Miria le hacía pensar que si la enterraban, correrían el riesgo a que la Organización usara su cadáver. Nadie puso objeción.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, unos hombres de negro hablaban en una reunión secreta.<p>

—Parece ser que la vieja Miria ha vuelto a las andadas. Acabó con el monstruo Priscilla, pero no podemos aprovechar sus restos debido a que se aseguró de reducirla a cenizas y esparcirlas en el mar. No podemos usarla.

—Está bien, de todos modos no tenemos buenas experiencias usando los restos de esa cosa. Recuerda lo que pasó hace años.

—Cierto. Mi sugerencia es suspender los experimentos, puesto que los vampiros se han puesto en alerta en cuanto a nuestras criaturas.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo.

La Organización dio por terminada la reunión. Ellos volverían a las andadas, la intervención de las Claymore era un estorbo menor, pero sabían que volverían al poder. Algún día.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo final de la saga Gold vs. Silver. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y por favor mándenme sus opiniones sobre la pelea, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a escribir violencia. Sin más que decir; chao no leemos!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

A petición de mi lectora Alice V Greene Masen Cullen les presento un epílogo; un gustito al estilo del primer libro de la saga:

EPÍLOGO:

Emmet recogió la pelota y se la lanzó a Alice para que interceptara a Galatea, la que iba ganando ventaja. Alice iba a atrapar la bola, pero una fuerza misteriosa le hizo apartar el brazo (Galatea rió maliciosa) y las Claymore anotaron otra carrera.

—Bien, diez a cero!

—Oigan, no vale si usan sus poderes especiales.

—Vamos, es puro entrenamiento físico y mental. Si entrenan mucho, ustedes también podrán controlar el aura de enemigo.

—Confórmense —dijo Helen riendo. —Ya hicimos bastante con acceder a no usar más del cinco por ciento de nuestra capacidad.

—Bien, volvamos al partido —gritó Edward.

Volvieron a sus posiciones, Rosalie arrojó una bola con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dietrich pudo con ella sin ninguna dificultad. Comenzó a correr. Por suerte, Jacob alcanzó la bola en el aire y se la lanzó a Bella; la que se lanzó contra la Claymore y la derribó dejándola fuera. Y era el turno de los Cullen al bat, pero la guerrera no se movía.

—¿Dietrich?

—Estoy bien, sólo déjenme…

Liberó su Yoki y una vez sanados sus huesos rotos, se unió a las lanzadoras. Clare como pitcher, lanzó una bola rápida. Jasper la bateó con fuerza y la sacó del campo, pero Galatea había leído el aura de Jasper adivinando la dirección en la que mandaría la bola.

—NORTE!

Helen usó sus brazos elásticos y atrapó la bola en el aire dejando fuera al rubio.

—¿Otra vez? Esto no se queda así!

Era el turno de Jacob. Bateó la bola que mandó Clare hacia el noreste. A diferencia de los vampiros, las Claymore no podían leer el aura de Jacob, así que no sabían qué dirección tomaría la bola; y una vez bateó, entró en la fase y comenzó a andar a cuatro patas para anotar la próxima carrera. Deneve había recuperado la bola y se la lanzó a Miata. Miata atrapó la bola y fue tras Jacob, pero era tarde; carrera para los Cullen. La reacción de la pequeña no fue muy agradable, pero Clare se adelantó para que el problema no pasara a más.

—Miata! Cariño; ¿quieres lanzar?

—¿Puedo, mamá?

Clarice asintió y sonrió a su amiga. Clare le cedió el guante a la hija de Clarice y siguieron jugando. Entonces sintieron la presencia de otros vampiros. Las Claymore se pusieron en estado defensivo, pero los Cullen conocían el olor, así que las tranquilizaron. Al poco tiempo llegó la familia de Tanya.

—Carlisle!

—Tanya! Kate! Garret! Carmen! Eleazar! ¿Qué los trae por estos lugares?

—Oímos que tuviste otro encuentro con los Vulturi, veníamos a ver si estaban completos; y por lo visto así es.

—De hecho, esta vez ellos no fueron el problema; sino parte de la solución.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Digamos que nos topamos con una especie de criaturas que no habíamos visto antes. Verán…

Entonces los vampiros se fijaron en las mujeres que estaban con los Cullen. Se sentía la tensión y vieron cómo una de ellas iba a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Rosalie. Antes que Carlisle pudiera decir algo, se habían lanzado en su defensa. Pésima idea. Igual que siempre, al ver que "mamá" estaba siendo atacada, Miata atrapó a Garret por detrás y lo lanzó lejos. Comenzó a hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos. Kate quiso ayudar a su marido, pero sólo consiguió perder un brazo. Una vez se deshizo de las extremidades, Garret fue atacado por su vientre, mientras Miata escarbaba con sus uñas, se salvó sólo porque Carmen y Eleazar lograron cortarle el camino a Clarice y eso la hizo cambiar de objetivo. Y mientras Kate se reponía e intentaba ayudar a Garret, los demás miembros del clan se las tenían que ver con la ferocidad de la jovencita. Los Cullen quisieron correr ayudar a su otra familia, pero Miria los detuvo.

—Sólo van a conseguir que se ensañe con ustedes otra vez. Nosotras nos encargamos.

—Date prisa!

A una señal de su capitana, Anastasia y Dietrich fueron por arriba mientras que Tabitha y Miria iban por la izquierda; y Clare y Clarice por la derecha. Entre todas lograron detener a Miata. Ella iba a atacar con todo, pero reconoció el abrazo de Clarice y se calmó.

—Mamá, mamá —dijo aliviada al ver que la castaña estaba bien. Luego miró con ferocidad a los aterrorizados vampiros. —Jamás perdonaré al que intimide a mamá.

—Bien, bien, pero ya todo se calmó —dijo Miria pidiendo paz. —Miró al herido. —Yuma, Cynthia: ayuden a sanar a este tipo.

—Pero si no conoce su aura Yoki, no podemos hacer mucho por él.

—Lo sé. Hagan lo que puedan.

Kate desconfiaba de las extrañas criaturas, pero mejor las dejó actuar. Por lo que había visto, podrían matarlos sin esforzarse apenas. Las Claymore se inclinaron sobre Garret y concentrándose, finalmente pudieron encontrar su aura Yoki y poco a poco sanarlo. Kate no podía creer lo que veía, al parecer ellas estaban acelerando su proceso de sanación que de por sí era bastante acelerado. Cuando Garret estuvo, en pie, los del clan del Denali le pidieron explicaciones a Carlisle. Al final, los Cullen les contaron con lujo de detalles su extraña aventura. No les agradó saber que las Claymore habían adoptado, por así decirlo, a Jane (que no habían notado que estaba observando el partido como público); pero se calmaron al ver que estaba demacrada y parecía estar en un estado psicológico lamentable.

—Alec está en un coma irreversible, parece y Jane no lo quiere dejar morir en paz. es un problema, pero estamos tratando de suministrarle sangre.

—¿Entonces los Vulturi perdieron a sus gemelos devastadores?

—Sí, y Aro está muy asustado por eso —dijo Edward. —Pero le bastó revisar la mente de Jane para entender que ahora ella es un peligro para todos gracias a su fragilidad psicológica. Además cuidar de Alec sería una carga, por suerte Miria y su tropa se hacen cargo de ellos dos. Ella está loca por Miria, me refiero a que está muy agradecida y hará cualquier cosa por agradarle a su capitana. La verdad me recuerda a una niñita desamparada.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó la líder Claymore.

—Me recuerda a Yuma y Tabitha. Yuma porque no creyó sobrevivir tanto, Tabi porque…

Helen comenzó a reírse como tonta.

—Ay sí! ¿Recuerdas el día en que se metió desnuda a la cama de Miria, y cuando le preguntó qué hacía ahí, sólo dijo que se había equivocado?

Dietrich soltó una risita.

—Jajajaja, la verdad es que sin la inteligencia de Miria no hubiéramos sobrevivido tanto, pero es una verdadera tonta cuando se trata del amor.

—Ya basta! —ordenó la capitana. Estaba seria y temible como siempre, pero se notaba su vergüenza en su voz.

Por su parte, Tabitah no iba a dejar que se burlaran de su relación así como así.

—Si quieren puedo darles a todos detalles muy exactos de su vida sexual, y Galatea no me dejará mentir. Ser una experta lectora de auras es a veces una maldición.

—¿No negarás que te dimo ideas? —preguntó Helen maliciosa.

Al ver que le cerraron la boca, las demás Claymore, a excepción de Miria, Tabitha y Deneve, volvieron a reírse con ganas. Vampiros también, pero los que nacieron en épocas conservadoras no. Aún se sentían algo incómodos oyendo comentarios así de explícitos sobre relaciones lésbicas. Deneve golpeó a su novia por hablar demasiado, aún así no impidió que Helen siguiera riendo con ganas.

Pero una vez pasada la vergüenza, los del Denali se pusieron serios.

—Pero si lo que nos dicen es verdad, quiere decir que los Vulturi ya no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra ustedes. Al ser expertos en lectura de auras, sabrán todos sus movimientos antes que los realicen y claro! sin Alec ni Jane, están más que indefensos ante ustedes.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta provocar pelea, Eleazar.

—Además Aro lo sabe. Cuando acabó la pelea, se puso a reflexionar un poco sobre la situación. No sabe qué es la lectura de auras, pero sí notó cómo algunos de nuestros movimientos se anticipaban a los del monstruo. Hubiera creído que yo leía su mente, pero sus guardias ya le habían informado que la tal Priscilla era invulnerable ante nuestros poderes. Eso y que no era solo yo el que lograba usar ese truco de anticiparse a sus movimientos. Al final ordenó las piezas que tenía: ustedes nos enseñaron a anticiparnos a los movimientos del enemigo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que están en peligro?

—No en peligro inmediato. Va a tratar de localizar a más como ustedes para aprender él mismo esos movimientos, pero tampoco puede hacer nada para obligarlas. Aún recuerda cómo algunas cuantas de ustedes lo derrotarlo y les tiene miedo.

Silencio.

—Bueno, estaremos aquí por un tiempo, así que de momento no tienen nada que temer. Pero deberán concentrarse más en la lectura de auras Yoki.

—Estaremos preparados.

—Nosotras también queremos aprender. Al fin y al cabo somos familia.

—Pero primero sigamos jugando! —gritó alegremente Helen.

Rieron y sí: siguieron jugando.

AHORA SÍ; FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno; he aquí el FINAL definitivo de Gold Vs. Silver. Adjunto unas páginas web donde se podrán conocer a las Guerreras Claymore y a la temible Prisiclla. He de aclarar que no todas son imágenes oficiales; sino hay algunos fan arts. Tuve que separar las palabras porque este site no te pegar páginas de Internet ni direcciones de correo electrónico; así que, si les da curiosidad, les encargo que quiten el espaciado. Y si aún así no aparecen, ni modo muchá; cosa del site. Bueno; sin más que decir; nos leemos en otra ocasión.<p>

**Clare:**

h t t p : / / h a r i m a-k e n j n t ar t. c o m / ar t/ Claymore-Clare-7 8 3 2 2 2 0 8

Los 7 Fantasmas de Pieta:

h t t p: / /w w w. ze ro ch an . n e t / 730002 # f u l l

**Miria**

h t t p :/ ww w. z eroch an. n et / 312 087 # f u l l

**Priscilla:**

h t t p :/ m jv-art. Org / pictures / view_post / 5 6 3 4 2? Lang = en

**Miata y Clarice:**

h t t p : / / www. ze r o chan .ne t / 5 1 7 4 3 6 # full

**Helen y Deneve:**

h t t p :/ / p h a n t o m s t u d i o. w o r d p re s s . c o m / 2008 / 11 / 29 / a d e la n t o-de-claymore-f u l l-co lo r/

**Galatea:**

h t tp :/ / m j v –a r t. o rg /p icture s / view_post / 6 1 1 4 7? lang =e s


End file.
